Caught in Between
by LoveandHate1007
Summary: Miku, a college student who had just enrolled to The University of Tokyo, is in deep trouble. Not only does she like two people, they like her back. To take matters worse, she can't choose and there are other problems she has to deal with. She's stuck in deep trouble and she's stuck in a love triangle. What is she going to do?


**Love: **Aloha loves! Love and Hate here with a new story. *grins* I've been caught up in the act where my curiosity goes too far. By that, I mean I've been watching too much yuri. By that, I mean Sakura Trick and Strawberry Panic. Once when my curiosity goes into play I find something to write a story on. By that, I mean a fanfiction. By that, I mean finding a certain category. By that, I me-

**Hate: **WILL YOU FUCKING STOP THE "BY THAT I MEAN" SHIT! Anyway, you know this is yuri. You know who's who. You know this is from Vocaloid.

**Love:** Hate I know you love me.

**Hate: **I'd rather burn in Hell.

**Love:** Ouch. That hurt. Well you ARE hate after all.

**Hate: **Damn straight!

**Love: **Anyway, this is a triple pairing with Miku in the middle. Poor Miku. *sniffle* So Romance. Much Drama. Wow. Well, it also contains a lot of angst and humor but overal romance and drama. This is AU, meaning that there will be none of that singing even though I love the songs so much. It's not my fault though. Hate is a hater!

**Hate: **I told you that if I you got me to help you with this *disgusted look* romance~~, then you'd have to make this AU in return. I kinda enjoy the songs thouh.

**Love: **Hmmph that still doesn't explain why you won't let me add the music.

**Hate: **I just fucking told you! Continue to explain now.

**Love: ***sighs* Just to let you know Hate does not like romance. That's why he's in a bad mood. Alright so this story contains Yuri and Yaoi, for all those Yaoi fangirls. Yaoi isn't the main focus but it's in there. This is rated M for a reason. Only because of the language, adult scenes, and because I'm paranoid.

**Hate: **Paranooooid~~ you saaay~~! Pervert, you just liking to write por-

**Love: **We don't own anything. If we owned all the Vocaloids, we'd have a lot of money in our pockets.

**Hate: **Don't you fucking ignore me now!

**Love: **Aww! *grins* Hate wants my attention. I love you too buddy.

**Hate: **Go fuck yourself.

**Love: **Well then...Enjoy!

* * *

**Caught in Between**

**Chapter 1: New Start**

Entering the main building to the university, a teal haired girl looked around curiously as she held tightly onto her books and bags. She had just enrolled into a new university, ready for a new start. She was somewhat short but not tiny. She was 5'2 , had long, shimmering hair and was very pretty. Though, she didn't like attention. She always told herself that she wasn't that pretty. She WAS pretty but she wasn't gorgeous.

She looked at the pictures and trophies that were on the wall. There was a lot of them. Just by examining the many items on the wall, the teal hair realized this was not just a university but a very popular one. A small smile slowly formed on her face.

"May I help you?" asked a deep voice startling the girl.

She quickly turned around to look at the voice's owner and met dark, brown eyes staring at her intently. To her full view was a man with black somewhat spiky hair. He wore glasses and held the look of a business man. After staring at each other for a few minutes, the man's lips pulled up into a small smile.

"You must be Hatsune Miku, am I correct?" He asked.

"You are correct," the teal haired told him.

"Well then Hatsune-san," he began, "Welcome to 'The University of Tokyo'. I am your Principal, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Follow me to my office so I can assign you to your dorm and give you your schedule."

The Principal began walking off with Miku following behind. Miku eyed the man's features carefully. He looked very handsome, yet something was off about him. Maybe it was his eyes. That dark expression he gave the girl when she first entered. Miku was suddenly shaken out of her thoughts when came to the office door. He turned around, point to the door across the hall.

"That's the counselor's office. If you have problems or want to talk about your schedule, go there." He then pointed to the next door across from it. "That's the nurse's office. Go there for injuries or if you feel sick. There will be monthly check-ups so don't be surprised if you're called down. Now, let's go in shall we?"

He opened the door and allowed Miku to go in first, being the gentleman he should be. She sat down in front of the desk as he sat down as well. Kiyoteru then turned to his computer and started typing.

"And you came from the University of Kyoto?" He asked. She nodded. "Did you move here?"

"Somewhat," she said truthfully. "I didn't really like that school."

He gave a look of concern. "I hope it had not been because of personal reasons."

Miku look taken aback by the response. Did he think she got bullied? She just wasn't interested in the school.

"N-No!" she stampered. "I just didn't like the school. That's all."

"Oh, that's good to here," Kiyoteru replied. He stopped typing and did a few clicks before they both heard the printer that was behind him. He then turned around and took the paper out and turned back to the Hatsune girl. "How old are you Hatsune-san?"

"Eighteen," She answered. "I-I wrote it down on the form I was handed before I enrolled here."

"I know that. Would you rather have it be awkwardly quiet in here?" He looked at her carefully then handed her the paper.

"No." He smiled. Miku looked down at the paper then back at him. "So this is my schedule?"

"Yes. Now, you hold onto that. Don't want you losing it. Classes start tomorrow since you just got here today. Enjoy yourself for now. Oh right! Almost forgot, your dorm is on the E level. E10. You have a roommate. I don't really know who it is but I'm sure they're very friendly. Dorms are located behind the main building. Remember E level! Have a good day Hatsune-san!"

Miku nodded through the whole thing. She stood up from her seat, bowed her, and walked out the office then out the building.

"Behind the main building..." she said to herself. The young woman began walking behind the building she had come out of.

She noticed there was a large building ahead. She stared in awe as she looked at the building. _How many students can fit in there? _She wondered. _I'm sure a lot. _

xXx

Eventually, Miku made it to her dorm room, going through hell on the way. The elevator turned out to be jammed so she had to go up the many steps while there were other people running around, plus the stuff she was carrying made it even more worse. She sighed in relief to herself, knowing that she made it.

She hesitated before opening the door. As the door slowly opened, she came into view of a small figure. All she saw was blonde hair before fully going into the room then her eyes widened in shock and horror.

What she saw was a blonde guy standing there staring at her. To take matters worse, he was wearing a towel around his waist. His grinned at her and held up his hand, waving. What the fuck?

"Hello there," he greeted. "I'm Kagamine Len. So you're my new roommate right?"

"WHAT THE FU-" Before Miku could even finish her sentence the blonde interrupted.

"Now before you go onto your loud tirade, I'll have you know I'm gay," he said bluntly. "I know it's weird for you to have a roommate to be a guy but believe me. I'm not going to show any harm. I'm not interested in girls." He gave her a serious look, showing that he meant it. "Oh and can you close the door. I hate having to announce to everyone about my sexuality."

Miku blushed in embarrassment as she closed the door. She then brought her attention back to the blonde boy. "So y-you l-like guys?" she asked carefully.

"Don't tell me I have another homophobe!" He yelled to himself. "Yes. I like guys."

"I'm not disgusted. I'm just surprised to have a roommate as a guy. I...I've had a gay friend at my old school," She told him honestly.

"Oh good. Um...sorry for yelling like that too. I've been given to many homophobe roommates. Though, I did enjoy having my own room. You're the first roommate who excepted my sexuality."

Miku smiled. "I'm sorry to for reacting that way. I thought this was actually coed dorms."

The blonde gave her a blank stare. "It kinda is."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, the rule was made this year when we got a new administrator. These dorms are now coed." He scratched the back of his head and gave a cheesey grin.

"I can't believe this! Who knows what's happening in those dorms?" Miku felt like crying as she imagined that she wouldn't get any sleep.

"It's not like highschool. We are mature and know what personal space is." A blushed appeared on Len's face now. "Now, could you not look while I, um, go change into some clothes."

"Oh right! Sorry!" Miku carried her bags over to an empty bed and placed her belongings on it. She then took her clothes and put them into the drawers on her side. She heard the sound of shuffling, meaning the blonde behind her was putting on his clothes. After she put her clothes away she went into the bathroom, without looking at Len, and placed her things in there. Once she came out, he was done.

"Thanks um, I didn't get your name," he said.

"Oh, I'm Hatsune Miku," she replied. "So what year are you."

"Same as you. A first year." Miku then examined the guy for a moment. His hair was in a really short ponytail. He wore a yellow sweatshirt with a banana logo on it and wore dark blue jeans. Though, he didn't even seem to be a college student due to his height. He was really short. Somewhere in the four foot area.

"Are you sure you're not a highschooler who seems very smart?" She tilted her head while questioning.

Len's eyes widened realizing she had noticed his height. "Y-Yes! I've been short. I get this on my mom's side."

"Do you get this all the time?"

"Eh, I deal with it sometimes but I thought you wouldn't care. I mean, all you cared about was that I was a guy." The way he explained things were kind of hard to understand for Miku because he was speaking fast.

"Sorry. I was just wondering that's all." The two became silent until Len spoke up again.

"So I'm going out to hang with my friends. You can tag along if you'd like." He told her. Miku grinned and nodded. The best thing about having a nice roommate is that they can help you make friends. The two began walking off and out the room.

Miku looked at the blonde beside her. Even though he looked young for his age, he did sound mature. He was also very nice but this was just the beginning. The teal haired was kind of nervous about meeting the friends of the blonde. What will they think of her? Are they nice? Do they know Len's sexuality? Are they gay too? Miku shook her head out of her questioning thoughts. She shouldn't think so much.

xXx

"Yoo Amigos!" Len shouted as they came up to a bench at the park.

Miku had an intake on his friends. They were all girls. Well, of course. She knew most gay guys hang with girls cause they're easy to make friends about in her opinion. She also examined what each of them looked like. One had green hair and wore a beanie on her head. Her clothing was a red plaided shirt and skinny jeans. The next girl was a blonde like Len but she seemed a bit taller than him. Her hair was a side ponytail and she wore what looked to be expensive. She was too busy texting away on her cellphone. The next one had red hair with an ahoge. She wore a pink sweater and a blue skirt. She also looked to be Len's height. The last looked to be the tallest of the group. She had short brown hair and wore a short, red belly shirt, showing off her bosom and a dangerously short miniskirt.

"Oh Len!" called the blonde girl. "So you're finally bi, huh? I must say she's very pretty too." It was obvious that she was joking.

"Shut up, Neru!" He snapped. "I'll have you know that this is my roommate. She just enrolled here." He turned to Miku. "Right?"

She nodded and smiled at the group getting smiles back in return. Len began talking again.

"Guys, this is Miku. Miku, this is Gumi." He motioned her to the green head. "This is Neru, the bitch." He pointed to the blonde as she glared at him. He then pointed to the short red head. "This is the hyperactive Miki."

"Hiya!" she shouted.

"And this is big tits, Meiko," he continued, motioning to the brunette. She shot him a look. Something seemed off though. That's right, the names.

"How come you gave them all but her a nickname?" Miku asked, directing at his friends.

"That's what I said!" the blonde, Neru, snapped. "I still need an explanation!"

"Well Miku," Len began, ignoring Neru. "Gumi's the cool one. That's why I don't give her a nickname. The rest of these people get on my nerves."

Miku giggled a little. Her and Len both sat down on the bench, being across from them. The green head, Gumi, stared at her for a moment.

"So, what college did you come from?" she asked.

"The University of Kyoto," Miku answered.

She mouth an 'Ah' and stopped talking. That's all she wanted to know?! This girl did seem pretty laid back though. Neru was the next to speak.

"What caused you to move here?" she asked.

"I didn't really like the school and it was just a see and go," Miku told her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? See and go?" No wonder why Len nicknamed her "the bitch". She was mean as fuck. The rest gave me a confused look.

"She means she wanted to check it out for a couple of months and if she didn't like it then she'd leave," Gumi butted in. At least someone understands her.

"Is Neru always this mean?" Miku whispered to Len.

"Eh, you'll get used to it," he whispered back.

"Ne, Lenlen-chan, does Miku know your secret?" asked the red head, Miki. This made the teal hair burst into laughter making Miki's eyes widen. "So she does!"

"Lenlen-chan?!" Miku asked in disbelief, gasping for air. Len shot her and Miki a glare while the others gave amused grins. Miku stopped laughing once she caught her breath and turned to Miki. "Yea I know he's gay. I was just laughing at the name you called him."

"I always call Lenlen-chan that name," she told the young woman. "He doesn't like it though."

Out of all the people in the group, Miki sounded the youngest. Her voice sounded like a little girl's voice and she looked like one too. Miku did not want to make the same mistake she made with Len. How many short people were in this college? The only difference between Miki and Len was that Len's voice sounded like his age.

"Miki, I hope you took your meds today," said the brunette Meiko, looking concerned. She then turned to me. "Miki has ADHD so please don't get annoyed by her."

That explains her hyper mood.

"I won't," Miku told her.

"So do you have an idea on your career yet?" She asked.

"We all know Meiko's going to be a prostitute," said Len, receiving a soda can thrown at his face. "OW! Why you!"

"For your information, no I'm not going to be a street whore. I'm going to be a teacher."

"Yea," snickered Gumi. "The ones you find in a porno." Len and Gumi smacked hands and then they both received a smack to the head.

"You guys are so immature." Meiko turned back to Miku. "Sorry about them. They like to joke around."

"I see. Well, I don't quite know yet. I'm looking into what you're looking into but with music involved." Miku still wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet. She still had time to think.

"Ah, so a music teacher, huh? That sounds nice. You should check out the music teacher here. He knows a lot about music and he's also a hotty." A blush started to appear on Meiko's face.

"Y'know every time you talk about him, your face turns red as a tomato," Neru pointed out. "It's forbidden for a student and teacher to be together. So you have a fat chance."

"All I'm saying is that he's just so hot and plus I only have one more year here and then I can date him." _One more year..., _Miku thought.

"Dream all you like." Meiko and Neru started to have a stare down.

"Oh right, I forget to tell you," said Len, grabbing Miku's attention. "We're all first years except Gumi and Meiko. Meiko's a third year and Gumi's a second."

"I had a feeling Meiko was the oldest," She told him as she stared at the two girls who were still having the battle. "Who do you think will win?"

Len looked taken aback for a moment but then noticed what she was looking at. He chuckled a bit. "Usually no one and we have to get them out of their little game but Meiko is mostly the winner. That woman is scary. I can deal with Neru."

"Ah." Miku continued to stare and watch as Gumi pushed Neru's head into the brunette's.

"Now kiss!" She cheered. They only ended up bumping heads.

Just a normal first day at school...

xXx

Miku decided to leave the group and explore some more. The University only had three buildings. The Dorms, the main building, and the school building. The outside looked nice and Miku had come from the park that was in the school. There was also a big track field and soccer field outside. Miku wasn't really into sports but during her years in highschool, she played soccer and was actually good at it. She also had the idea of taking track this year.

After exploring the outside, Miku went inside the school to check out some of the classes. The school was huge so she decided to only look at a few classrooms. She was too busy looking around at the rooms she was passing to notice someone was walking in her direction. "Oof!" She bumped into a soft chest and quickly backed away, bowing and apologizing inaudibly. She kept her her eyes shut, cheeks burning in embarrassment, until she heard a chuckle.

Slowly opening her eyes and straightening her back, Miku looked up to see a young woman in front of her.

"Don't worry, I didn't see you there either," she said, smiling down at the teal hair. She was a tall woman, had silver hair and strange, red eyes. She looked mysterious, scaring Miku a little. Her voice sounded smooth and the smile on her face was soothing. Miku blinked curiously at her. She seems to be a teacher. A young one too.

The woman noticed Miku staring at her face and bent over her, causing her to squeak and back away. "Seeing something interesting?" She asked.

"No! Bye!" She dashed off. The young woman chuckled amusingly. "What an interesting girl," she said to herself, grinning as she watched the teal haired girl run away.

* * *

**Love: **And that's it for chapter 1! So far we introduced Miku, Kiyoteru, Len, Gumi, Neru, Miki, and Meiko. You should know who that silver haired lady was and if not then she will be introduce in the next chapter along with Luka. I forgot. If anything offends you in this story, then I am dearly sorry. I don't want anyone to get upset here. I do not know anything about The University of Tokyo nor Kyoto. I needed something to use since they lived in Japan. I don't really know that much. *chuckles nervously*

**Hate: **You're an idiot.

**Love: **Well you don't know anything about them either so don't go calling me one.

**Hate: ***Hmmph*

**Love: **Anyway, how was the first chapter. Any likes? Dislikes? Review and let us know what you think. If you like the story, don't forget to click that favorite/follow button. If you like us then punch that favorite/follow button.

**Hate: **We're not even finished our other stories!

**Love: **We'll work on them again~~ *whines*

**Hate: **Why the hell are you whining?! I didn't even do anything!

**Love: **I know. Alright everyone. Good-bye for now and don't forget to review!

**Hate: **Yea review and I might hate you a little.

**Love: **Aww hate~~ 3

**Hate: ***sighs*


End file.
